In many integrated circuit packages, inductors are needed to regulate electrical power, among other uses. In some IC packages, the inductors are integrated into the IC package to provide voltage regulation. For example, in some IC packages multi-layer inductors are integrated into a circuit board by drilling holes in the circuit board followed by metal fill of the holes to create vias between the layers. However, these inductors require a complex manufacturing process and a relatively large substrate thickness.